


Wake Up Snake

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Baking, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Crowley set his alarm clock for July. It's time to wake up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: AwakeTheSnake





	1. Wake The Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Hurtslikeyourmouth reminded me Crowley wakes up today. It's July 1st and unfortunately Pride Month is over, but do please enjoy these ineffable (gay) idiots in love.

"I'm setting the alarm clock for July. Good night, angel." 

*3 month later*

Crowley roused from his slumber, the blaring sound of his alarm clock singing Dont Stop Me Now by Queen. He really should have put on another song to wake him up. His body felt like it had been in a cocoon, he stretched his arms over his head and felt the blood rushing back into his veins. His mouth was dry and his eyes a little bit crusty. Crowley opened his ochre eyes into the darkness of his bedroom. There was a single red light blinking at him displaying the time and date. 

1 July 2020  
00:00 AM 

Blast! It was midnight! He didn't have to be awake now. He should have set it for later in the morning, or perhaps at lunch time. He hoped this entire pandemic had ended by now. He wanted to take Aziraphale out or lounge with him at the bookshop and have that wine he had suggested he would bring. To be honest it kind of hurt that Aziraphale had rejected him. Wanting to be that good angel and set an example for the mortals. Can't help it, can he? Crowley sighed and slid his slippery limbs out of the bed. Was his legs always this loose? It felt like he didn't know how to work it anymore. 

He put his gown on over his silk black pyjamas and padded over to the kitchen to see if he had anything drinkable. He found an old case of Chardeney in the cupboard. That should be okay. He uncorked the bottle and found a glass tumblr. He first cleaned it from all the dirt and dust it had gathered and then set it down on the countertop. Crowley felt an odd sense of loneliness in his chest as he filled up his glass. Did the angel have fun without him? How many cakes did he bake? Did Aziraphale miss him? 

Crowley, of course, missed Aziraphale. 

When he slept he always dreamed. He dreamed of the past, the different centuries he had lived through, the costumes and places and people. And he always dreamed of Aziraphale. Aziraphale through the ages in his cream coloured clothing and white-dust hair. Those sea glass eyes and comforting smile. His likeness was portrayed from his memory, sometimes it wasn't even imaginary things he dreamt up, but memories. They dined together and talked for hours. Three months worth of memories to go through, something to settle and soothe his soul. Now he was awake and he couldn't wait to see him again. 

But was it the same for him? Did he think about him, too? It would be torture him to ask as it was not knowing. Crowley lived in this constant state of damned if you do, damned if you don't. He kept silent. He was so close to persuading Aziraphale to let him hunker down at his place. Imagine how amazing these three months would have been had they stayed together. Aziraphale had said he wasn't bored. Crowley had almost said out loud that he needed him. After everything they had been through -- stopping bloody Armageddon and the rest -- he still wanted to keep his distance. 

Maybe, just maybe, it was only because of this virus thing. That he had to make sure that Crowley stayed away. For the humans they fought so hard to protect and save. Yes, that was it. He would call Aziraphale right now. After downing his drink, he walked to his office and dialled Aziraphale's number. 

He answered on the first ring. 

"Crowley! Is that you?" 

Hearing Aziraphale's voice again set gasoline to fire inside his chest. That beautiful melodious voice that was brimming with happiness. 

"Yeah. It's me. Just woke up." 

"Oh good. I have so much to tell you."

Crowley decided it was going to be a long run down so he fell back into his throne chair and put his feet up on the desk. 

"Go on. I'm all ears." 

"I made several more cakes and even tried some biscuits. Muffins of all assorted flavours and icing. I made strawberry cheesecake and Devil's food cake. Banana and apple pie. Hazelnut ice cream! Oh that was just delicious with the fruit I had and my baked biscuits. You should really try it." 

"Is most of this stuff still laying around your bookshop?" 

"Um..." Crowley could practically see him blushing. "Well, yes. I told you, I haven't anywhere to keep it." 

"No more robberies then?" 

"Well there was a Pride March happening last month. Some protestors and supporters came past my door waving their rainbow flags. I just had to feed them some muffins and cake. They were delighted! This lovely gentleman and his partner took two whole cakes home. It was a really splendid occasion. Although, I worry that they should have stayed home." 

"The virus not done yet?" 

"No. It's still pretty active. Hell have anything to do with this?" 

"I don't know. I was asleep remember? They wouldn't tell me anyway. So...does that mean you still want to practice Social Distancing?" 

He regretted the pouty way he spoke those words. Pathetic. He reeled himself in. 

Aziraphale took a moment to reply. 

"You could....come over. If you want. Only to try my fridge tarts. I'm afraid I'll eat them all before you've even tried it." 

Crowley sucked his lip into his mouth. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. 

"I told you, angel, I'd much rather watch you eat cake..." 

Damn! Shut your mouth! 

Aziraphale paused and then quite readily said, "Okay then. See you in an hour." 

Then hung up. 

Crowley listened to the dial tone for too long before he got up to get dressed. This should be interesting indeed. Watch the angel eat cake. As if that wasn't the most stupidest thing he could say. He had been watching Aziraphale eat cake for centuries now and it had only gotten worse. Hopelessly gazing at him while he stuffed his mouth. Looking at him behind his glasses as if Aziraphale didn't notice the way he was eyeballing him. He tried to stop himself a few times, but he had given up. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that now Aziraphale knew he was going to be watched.

The thought excited yet petrified him.


	2. At My Weakest

I listened to At My Weakest by James Arthur and I think it's a really emotional song that kind of reminds me of ineffable husbands. 

“You caught me at my weakest and I fall for you…” 

_____________

Crowley sat in Aziraphale's bookshop watching him eat. It shouldn't be so damn entertaining but it was. Like all the other times Crowley sat next to Aziraphale and stared at him with transfixed admiration. Unlike all the other times Crowley had his glasses off. As soon as he stepped through the doors, Aziraphale had asked him to remove them. His eyes were blazing yellow flames and fixed acutely onto Aziraphale as he licked the last of the cream puff off his fingers. 

"That was scrumptious!" the angel moaned in delight. 

Crowley swallowed hard, his throat constricting and his cheeks flaming red. He was demon after all and he supposed these lustful thoughts were welcomed by his kind. Expect that this was Aziraphale -- his best friend, life long drinking buddy, and also the love of his entire existence. He shouldn't have these thoughts. It was more than seeing Aziraphale lick his fingers like that, it was more than the moans and happy sighs falling off of Aziraphale's lips. It was the image of seeing Aziraphale enjoying himself. Seeing the pleasure change his face, the way he could be transported to that place he goes to. It was enjoyable to watch. He got this little crease in his forehead when he was savouring a particular flavour. There was this beautiful part of his supple lips, glistening with wetness, and blushed red. His eyes would shut or flutter. He was transcendent. Crowley loved watching every little bit of Aziraphale's corporation shift as he enjoyed something. And if it was just to his taste his body would give this cute little wiggle. 

Yup, Crowley was a goner. 

"Try some, won't you? I baked them for you." 

"You did?" 

"Well, I did bake most of it for myself and I did share it with some other people, but you're the one I was thinking of while baking it. Wondering if you'd like it and say I had done a good job. I thought of all sorts of things you'd say. I missed you." 

Crowley sucked in a breath. His voice was parched (even though he had drunk two bottles of wine already) and he coughed, clearing his throat. 

"I missed you, too, angel. I'd love to try some." 

Aziraphale passed him the plate and Crowley took a cream puff between his fingers. Here goes nothing. Crowley bit a small piece off. The doughnut itself was deliciously soft and moist. The cream filling with sugary and light. He licked his lips and tried not to show he enjoyed it too much. He didn't really eat in front of Aziraphale. 

"Wow, angel. This is amazing," Crowley mumbled while taking another bite. 

His blue eyes lit up making his whole face beam like a second sun. "Oh really?" 

Crowley nodded his head. "It really is." 

"Good. I'm so glad." 

Crowley actually finished the cream puff much to both of their amazement. He cleaned his face with the back of his hand and looked at Aziraphale who was smiling at him. When Aziraphale smiled everything was okay. The days were brighter. Crowley would do anything to keep Aziraphale smiling. 

"Should we get another bottle?" 

Aziraphale agreed and grabbed another bottle from the kitchen, pouring their glasses full. "Did you sleep alright though, dear?" 

"I did thanks. Slept like the dead. Didn't actually wanted to be disturbed. Haven’t slept like that in a long time."

"Did you want to sleep longer? I don't mind. You can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in October." 

"No, no that's okay." Crowley took a sip of his wine, contemplating if he should speak his thoughts out loud or not. "I wanted to see you. I...er...don't want you to be alone for all that time. You'd get bored or something." 

Aziraphale tightened his lips and looked concerned. "...or something," repeated Aziraphale. 

"Yeah, you know. All alone here..." 

"You could stay here? I mean, you could sleep upstairs. I could miracle a bed for you. I won't make much noise, I promise. It would still be nice to have some company even though you aren't awake." 

"You'd really do that? I don't want to be trouble." 

"You aren't," Aziraphale said a little too quickly. He paused, smiling. "You're never trouble." 

"Uh...thanks. I'd really appreciate it. Maybe when I wake up I can eat some of your lovely cakes?" 

"I'd love that." 

*/*/* 

It was 2021 and Crowley was now awake and there were plates full of treats and savoury muffins that Aziraphale had made during lockdown. Aziraphale looked at his large belly that was rounder now than it had been in 2019, since it was lockdown he had been eating a lot of cake during last year and he wondered if Crowley had noticed. Crowley was sitting his usual seat on the couch. 

“Do you think I’m fat?” 

The demon shrugged. “It’s a body, a body that I’m used to so how can I not like it?” 

Aziraphale leaned over to the table in front of him and grabbed a muffin. “You’re rather sweet today.” 

“I’m not sweet. Eat your muffin,” he grumbled, still trying to wake up. 

He broke the muffin in half and shared it with Crowley. Crowley took it but he did not take a bite out of it. 

“Are you emotional eating?” Crowley asked. 

“I’m not emotional eating! I’m just eating…when I’m emotional. Oh bother. I’m just feeling out of sorts today.” 

“Are you always emotional around me because I always see you eating?” 

The angel flushed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not emotional around you. I just have a low self-esteem.”   
Crowley leaned forwards and furrowed his brows. 

“Why, angel? You’re perfect just the way you are.” 

“You don’t mean that.” 

“I do.” His tone was different. It was soft, almost affectionate. Aziraphale gazed at Crowley and the snake wished his glasses had not come off because Aziraphale was staring right at him, seeing into his soul with those pale blue orbs. Dammit. “May like your figure…I think you fit into your clothes really well. More of you, see? More to look at and fondle….if I were to…I mean not me specifically, but if someone were to touch you there would be a nice belly to cuddle, you know?” 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said in amazement. “Would you like to cuddle me?” 

“Nahhh,” he blew out a breath and waved his hand in the air to play it off, but his eyes told the angel everything he needed know. 

“Come here.” 

“What?” 

“Come here and hug me, you Wiley Serpent.” 

Crowley slithered on over and fell into Aziraphale’s lap. The plush body was perfect for Crowley to sit on. 

“I miss you,” he whispered into Aziraphale’s grey coat. “All the time. When I sleep…when I’m awake.” 

“Oh, my dear. Me too. I miss you, too. But we’re here. I’m here. You can cuddle me all you want. I would love that. Thank you for complimenting me.”

“It’s my pleasure, angel. Anytime.” 

Aziraphale nuzzled into his neck and held him tight. “I know you like me, you serpent.” 

“I more than like you,” he blurted, feeling flushed. 

“I know. I know you.” 

Crowley closed his eyes. “You do. And I know you.”


End file.
